the walk from team rocket
by Angelettegokuu
Summary: its about jess and james and how they left team rocket and are going to start a jurney with pokemon. r+r pleas im angelette jamies brother pleas read.
1. Default Chapter

One day I James of team rocket is a failure im afraid that my career is all washed up I have failed numerous times I might as well go turn in my uniform and try to get a job somewhere that I have never been herd of and the bad I  have done.           

                    -meanwhile-  

At the rocket hide out Jessie was turning in her uniform and do some thing else but she doesn't know what to do start pokemon training  or open up a gift shop on cinibar island where she could hit it rich and have an apartment and a car I hope she will get a job or something.

                 -meanwhile-

James was walking to the team rocket hide out with uniform in hand he entered and gave his uniform  to the boss and left to catch a plain to the united states and get a job and work until I die. As I walked out I saw Jessie running towards me I ran towards her and she asked me if I wanted to go pokemon train with her and start a mission to be the best trainers in the world yes. We went to oaks house and got our starting pokemon we each got one and know we have a full team of our pokemon.

Authors notes 

I am Angelette Jamie's brother this is my first fic and it is pretty good sofar this is chapter 1 and its to be continued.

Angelette_gokuu        


	2. traning

                     Training  

As I left of in the first chapter jess and James got there pokemon from oak . started there journey to the pokemon league. 

Jess and James where training there Pikachu and charmander and they figured out they had nothing that was effective aginst Brock. They decided that they need to catch more pokemon so they went on to the tall grass and they ran into a bellsprout. James told jess that she should take this pokemon and I will get the next one okay so she caught it and started training it and it got very strong all of a sudden James came running with a level 20 gloom to fight Brock wit. Jess followed him with her pokemon James entered the gym and challenged Brock so Brock sent out onix so james sent out gloom he used mega drain and brock was beaten. Next came jess and challenged Brock and brock sent the pokemon he had left go golem   go weepinbell razor leaf  and it was all over jess beat him. James met her out side and they continued on to mount moon they entered and there was a lot of people and trainers.

    Authors notes:

I hope you like chapter 2 its realy good rr bye               


	3. the road to misty

               The road to misty 

As I left off in chapter 2 jess and james were on the way to misty.

           A trainer came up and challenged jess as jess accepted and wiped out her Pikachu as the trainer put out a sperow he used peck but Pikachu dodged it and hit it with a thundershock the trainer returned his sperow and sent a Pidgey used gust it hit it but Pikachu turned back and cranked a full power thundershock the Pidgey fell to the ground the trainer returned it he ran crying to the pokemon center. They started walking and found a clefariy james whipped out his charmander and it threw an ember  it hit the clefariy fell to the ground and james threw a pokeball at it and caught it. They were about half way threw the cave when  a trainer ran to james and challenged him james accepted and threw his weepinbell out ass he threw a onix weepinbell used vinewip the onix was out the trainer returned him and went to the pokemon center. Finally jess and james were out of the cave they went on there way they came by the gym people trainers were running to the pokemon center with there pokemon james and jess decided to go to the pokemon center and heal there pokemon and rest before they challenged misty.

                   Authors notes:

I hope you like this fic and r+r bye.        


	4. on the way

               On the way 

In my last chapter I left off in a pokemon center as they were getting ready to fight misty.

        James had got his pokemon out of the healing place it was 5 in the morning he went out to the tall grass to train his pokemon clefariy was getting pretty good it was 12 in the afternoon he was finally done training. He went to Misty's gym to challenge her she accepted the battle was under way james started out with his clefairy misty used her staru clefariy used metronome it got lucky with an electric attack it hit hard and staru was down she sent starmie james switched to weepinbell it used vinewip and starmie was down james was happy and walked out with a badge. Jess came to the gym and challenged misty she accepted jess sent out her Pikachu as misty sent an ominyte the Pikachu used thunder ominyte was gone jess was exited and she walked out with a badge she saw james out there wait in for her to come. They went to the pokemon center and healed there  pokemon and went on to vermilion city.

         Authors notes:

Hey R+R this chapter 4.              


	5. to lt. surge

                                     To lt. Surge

As I left off in chapter 4 jess and james were just beating misty and were on there way to surge.

                Jess was extremely happy that she beat the gym leader of ceruleon they now had 2 badges and were on there way to get the third. James had 4 pokemon and jess had 3 they ran into a wild pokemon it was a sandshrew jess steeped up  and began to fight it she was determined to catch it for surge she caught it and it was really strong. They got to vermilion city in about a half hour later they went to the pokemon center and healed there pokemon it was late and they were both tired so they stayed at the center for the night. James woke early in the morning to get his sandslash ready for surge he taught it dig and it was a sure win. He went to the gym he entered he challenged the gym leader he accepted the challenge he sent a Richu james sent his sandslash it used earth quake it took out the Richu and james had won the third badge he walked  out of the gym not surprised that he won. Jess came out and she passed james by she saw the badge she was happy for him he wished her luck as she went in to the gym she was scared she challenged him and he accepted he sent a Riachu it was really strong she sent a sandshrew it used earthquake and again the Riachu was down for the count she walked out of the gym with the badge she was exited she saw james waiting for her with 2 bicycles to ride on well he said lets go to the next city.

      Authors notes:

Well I hope u like this fic I uasly up date daily.^_^ cute fic.    


End file.
